La prometida de su hermano
by L-Kenobi
Summary: AU. Gale ha dejado a Katniss unas horas antes de su boda para que la familia de Katniss no sienta la vergüenza por las acciones de Gale, Peeta decide tomar el lugar de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss no se podía creer lo que estaba pasándole, no eso a ella. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no quería que nadie la viera llorar pero no podía, ya no aguantaba, tenía demasiadas ganas de gritar y después lo miro a él, al culpable de que Gale no llegará a su boda.

Peeta la observaba con una mirada fría, la misma mirada le había lanzado desde que Gale la presento como su novia hacía más de cinco meses.

Peeta había sido quién había llevado la noticia de que Gale no iba a llegar a la boda, que había decidido huir con su antigua novia, Madge.

Tenía un gran coraje contra aquella chica.

Su madre entro en el estudio donde se encontraba mirando a la nada, Peeta seguía ahí, sin decir ni una sola palabra, habían estado solos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Katniss… —susurro Effie.

Katniss no podía mirarla, se sentía apenada y avergonzada de que eso le estuviera pasando a ella, a su espalda Peeta maldijo un juramento, se acercó a ella y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, ella no se quejó ni nada, él cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

—Lo mejor será que te des un baño Katniss —le ordeno Peeta.

Katniss ante la furia se soltó de sus brazos y comenzó a desgarrarse el vestido que tan bonito había mandado a confeccionar su madre, tiro le velo, se desgarro el peinado que tan bonito le había quedado a la amiga de su madre, su gran día había sido arruinado porque Gale decidió huir dejándola a ella sola y humillada, rompió el vestido con la furia, no le importaba que Peeta la observara, era culpa de él, estaba segura que de algún modo había convencido a Gale para que se no casará con ella.

—¡Ya lárgate! —le grito Katniss entrando al cuarto de baño.

—No me iré, tenemos que hablar —fue lo último que escucho antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Katniss se relajó cuando el agua caliente cruzo por su cuerpo, era la primera vez que se relajaba.

Repaso los últimos acontecimientos antes del gran evento que no se llevó al cabo.

No faltaba mucho para que saliera de la casa del brazo de su padre cuando había llegado el carro de Peeta, tenía una expresión seria y sólo había dicho:

"Tenemos qué hablar" de ahí termino por derrumbarse todo.

Su padre estaba furioso.

—Tu hermano hizo un compromiso, debe cumplir con él —le dijo Haymitch Everdeen furioso.

—Mi hermano todavía era libre de cambiar de decisión a último momento —contesto Peeta con furia—, tampoco puedo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Haymitch maldijo en voz baja observando a su hija que se había perdido en su propio mundo.

Katniss se mojó el rostro una vez más disfrutando del agua caliente.

—Ya deberías salir de ahí —escucho la voz de Peeta—. Llevas demasiado tiempo y tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas en referencia a mi hermano.

Peeta le entrego una toalla, al parecer no sentía pena con él, momentos atrás la había visto semi-desnuda cuando se había quitado el vestido.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, lo mejor es que te vayas, ya diste las malas noticias, ahora quiero estar sola.

—Eso es imposible, Katniss, te espero en cinco minutos, no hagas que sea yo mismo quién te saque de esa tina.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se dio cuenta de que todas las prendas relacionadas al vestido ya no estaban, seguramente su madre se las había llevado, pensó en Gale en que quizás en esos momentos…

—No pienses en ello, Katniss —Peeta le leyó el pensamiento.

¿Pero que le leyó?

—No sabes lo que estoy pensando —espeto ella con furia.

—No es necesario lo veo en tus ojos, en estos momentos estas deseando que sea Gale quién esté aquí y no yo, y tu ya compartiendo la lianza que él debía darte pero él no está aquí, debo recordarte que está con Madge. Y será mejor que lo tengas presente.

—¡Te odio! —le dijo con furia, aguantando las lágrimas. ¿Es que él no tenía sentimientos?

¿Tan frío era como en sus negocios?, ¿Qué conocía ella de él?, nada, excepto que él la detestaba por ser la novia de su medio hermano.

¿Por qué la odiaba?, No se conocían nada y cuando trabajaba en la oficina estaban en pisos muy separados.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho hace unos minutos —dijo con exasperación.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo creo que sí. Tu madre se acaba de retirar, dijo que en unos momentos te traería algo de ropa, al parecer ya la habías empacado toda para irte de luna de miel.

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió para sus adentros, ¿Por qué le recordaba lo que ya no se haría realidad?

—Bien, pues ya puedes irte.

—Te he repetido algunas veces que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar, no me iré.

Su madre toco la puerta unos instantes después, entro con una pequeña maleta.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Lo estará —contesto Peeta por ella, Katniss lo miro furiosa.

Abrió la maleta y saco algo de ropa, ropa que había comprado con el dinero de Gale, toda era nueva, puesto que empezaba una nueva vida, tampoco quería saber nada de esa ropa pero su cuarto ya estaba vacío.

—Tu presencia aquí no ayuda en nada —seguía sin importarle que Peeta la estuviera mirando cuando ella se estaba cambiando.

—Creo que sí te ayudare en algo, estas dolida por la traición pero también te afecta lo que ha pasado hoy, además de humillada, estás herida y tu dignidad está por los suelos.

Era cierto, no le costaba admitirlo pero Peeta lo decía de una manera tan fría…

No solo su dignidad, también la de sus padres que se habían dado mucho a respetar en los últimos años y su única hija y va y los dejaba en vergüenza.

—Te voy a decir algo y necesitaré que me des una respuesta de inmediato —su expresión cambio a una mirada amenazadora, algo dentro de ella le dijo que no le iba a gustar pero también quería saber que era.

—Dila —contesto mirándolo.

—Para reparar el daño que mi hermano ha hecho el día de hoy, te propongo que te cases conmigo, nos podemos inventar una historia falsa sobre nosotros, así todos sabrán que Gale sólo te dejo porque en verdad me amabas a mí, a cambia de eso, tu familia no se sentirá humillada, ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Y tú que ganas con todo esto?

—Que mi hermano tampoco sea el malo del cuento.

—¿Y tú estás decidiendo ser el malo del cuento?

—Sí.

* * *

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **Está es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió, va a ser algo corta, creó que a lo mucho unos ocho capítulos, yo sé que Peeta no es frío ni nada por el estilo pero vamos, es un AU, ahí es Peeta es hasta lo que no jajaja.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿Bien? :)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

—No puedo entender que es lo que te ha pasado para que me hagas esa estúpida proposición pero de una vez te digo que no me voy a casar con el hombre que impidió mi boda.

—Estás en todo tu derecho de odiarme pero ya te he dado mi motivo, además de qué fui yo quien trajo a Madge de nuevo a la vida de Gale.

"Madge, Madge, Madge" parecía que ese nombre la iba a hostigar toda la vida, desde un principio Gale le había platicado sobre ella, diciéndole que era su primer amor, que duraron demasiado tiempo juntos pero al parecer…

—No pienses en ello —le ordeno Peeta.

—Puedo pensar lo que yo quiera Peeta, no importa cuánto duela, soy yo la que está sufriendo, no veo por qué sigues aquí fingiendo, quiero que te vayas y no quiero verte de nuevo.

Peeta estaba furioso, tan solo unos segundos atrás había visto un eje de tristeza en sus ojos, ¿se lo había imaginado? Probablemente. Él no era capaz de transmitir sentimientos a nadie, aún recordaba esa mirada de desprecio aquella noche y no lo entendía cuando días antes le había ayudado en el trabajo…

—¿Ya has imaginado lo que harás? Tu madre ha hecho el comentario que estaba por cancelar las vacaciones que ha planeado desde meses. ¿Les harías eso, Katniss?, ¿Vas a permitir que hagan a un lado sus planes por ti?

Katniss se quedó sin habla, era cierto se había olvidado sobre los planes que sus padres tenían, desde que había entrado a trabajar en las oficinas de "Mellark's" estaban muy emocionados con la idea, ya que su viaje encajaría perfectamente cuando ella ya estuviera casada.

—Tus padres no van a ser capaz de abandonarte en esta situación, piensa un poco en ellos. Yo no te haré nada de lo que tu no quieras. Y piensa, sí tus padres hubieran tenido un accidente, ¿habrías sido capaz de irte de luna de miel por mucho que lo desearas? —Tenía razón— piensa bien, podemos inventarnos una historia, que nos hemos enamorado desde hace tiempo. Pero que lo nuestro había estado en secreto dado que Gale ya te había pedido que te casarás con él y tú habías aceptado únicamente por mero compromiso no porque realmente lo quisieras. A quién de verdad querías era a mí.

—Nadie se va a creer esa historia.

—Lo harán, no has querido estar con nadie más que conmigo desde que llegue, sólo debemos fingir y la mentira podría funcionar.

* * *

Katniss se agarró al brazo de Peeta para subir los escalones de su casa, parecía ser que Peeta podía convencer a cualquiera cuando se lo proponía.

Les había explicado a sus padres sobre lo de ellos, aunque se mostraron sorprendidos aceptaron encantados la idea de que pronto se casaría con él, sin embargo Haymitch no dudo en amenazar a Peeta advirtiéndole que no quería otro jueguito como el que había hecho su hermano a lo que Peeta sólo respondió:

"Yo no soy como él"

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?, Peeta no era como Gale.

Cuando abrió la puerta le permitió el paso.

—Gracias a dios que ha llegado joven Peeta —dijo una mujer mayor, al parecer era la encargada de la limpieza—, no han parado de llamar desde está mañana, dicen que quieren saber porque Gale no ha llegado a la boda que dejo…

Se quedó callada en cuanto miro a Katniss, ella sólo miro al piso, la humillación seguía ahí, no se iba a marchar en mucho tiempo, ¿aún estaba a tiempo de decirle a Peeta que mejor cancelara todo?

Sus padres… se obligo a recordar.

No quería que ellos tuvieran que cancelar sus planes por ella, además ya estaba hecho, se iba a casar con Peeta un día antes de que ellos se fueran de viaje.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Sae, vamos, te mostrare en que cuarto te vas a quedar.

Subieron las escaleras sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Sae es demasiado discreta, así que no te preocupes que ella no hablara ni dirá nada de lo que pueda hacerte sentir mal. Mañana comenzare con los preparativos para la boda, ¿tienes algo apropiado que ponerte?

—No, pero llamaré a Delly, seguro ella podrá encontrarme algo para antes de ese día.

—Muy bien, en ese caso te dejaré unos minutos para que te acomodes.

—Gracias.

Peeta salió no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, esa reacción le sorprendió, no lo vio venir y se quedó un poco tensa, sin saber que decir. Él la miro.

—No quiero que pienses en Gale, ni nada lo que ha ocurrido hoy, ya verás cómo ambos saldremos adelante para que esto pueda funcionar bien. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Katniss se quedó mirando unos minutos la puerta por donde él había salido y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que lo vio en la empresa.

* * *

Había conseguido un trabajo como encargada de recursos humanos, eran varios integrantes ahí y ella se encargaba únicamente de las nóminas, las cuales eran demasiadas debido a la gran cantidad de trabajadores. Había usado el ascensor cuando fue por los archivos que faltaban, los cuáles eran demasiados, ese día había demasiada actividad en la empresa por lo que los ascensores estaban muy llenos.

Cuando salió alguien la empujo tirando todos los documentos al piso, muchos la observaron pero nadie le había ayudado.

Sin embargo, él sí, el encargado de la empresa, Peeta Mellark, sólo él se había agachado a recoger los papeles que estaban sobre el piso, él sólo la miro un segundo antes de regresar a los ascensores, ella apenas y le había dado las gracias.

Al siguiente día Romulus Thread le pidió disculpas por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Estaba impactada por eso y quizás habría sido su jefe quien le había ordenado que se disculpara por la forma tan grosera en que paso por su lado. Acepto las disculpas y él se fue.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura para Katniss, ya que Peeta se la pasaba todo el día observándola, sí dormía un rato cuando despertaba él estaba ahí, si se daba una ducha y tardaba más de lo debido, él entraba y le daba una toalla para que saliera, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en nada y ya sólo quedaba un día para antes de su boda con él.

El día anterior Sae dejo un periódico sobre el cual había un artículo que hablaba que Gale se había casado con Madge a la misma hora en la que debió ser su ceremonia, fue un golpe bajo sobre todo cuando Peeta entro a la cocina y se lo quito. ¿Porqué Peeta parecía tan furioso cuando se hacía la mención de su medio hermano? En los días que llevaba ahí no le permitía pensar en nada y si pensaba en algo, Peeta le ordenaba que no pensará.

Para distraerla le pidió que se encargará de revisar los documentos y checara que todas las cuentas estuvieran en orden.

Pero el era frío y no hablaba y para ella era demasiado frustrante.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego demasiado rápido, apenas y quería levantarse cuando Delly entro al cuarto con una sonrisa, ella sonrío pero supo que sus ojos no brillaron a como estaba acostumbrada.

Se miro al espejo, ahora no lucía un vestido elegante, ni demasiado extravagante, ahora era algo sencillo, algo como ella y le gusto mucho la elección de su amiga Delly.

—Gracias por haberme ayudado con esto —le dijo Katniss dándole un abrazo.

—No creó que sea buena idea, Kat. ¿Lo quieres?, ¿de verdad? Porqué todo el tiempo que duraste con Gale nunca hablaste de él, incluso mencionaste que te odiaba, ¿que fue lo que paso?

—No lo entenderías.

—Pues quiero entenderlo, soy tu amiga y siento que tengo ese derecho —se cruzo de brazos— necesito que me expliques.

—Es lo mejor que me casé con Peeta, así podré olvidar lo que Gale me hizo. Además le quiero.

—¿Lo olvidarás casándote con el hermano? —Delly negó con la cabeza.

—Sé lo que hago y gracias por todo el apoyo —su amiga no correspondió al abrazo.

Tocaron a la puerta. Era su padre que lucía el mismo traje que unos días atrás.

—Ya es hora.

Y cuando llegaron al registro civil y vio el carro de Peeta supo que él no la dejaría plantada como su hermano.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron chicas :D Me alegra saber que les pareció un buen inicio :)**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

—¡No pienso dormir contigo en la misma cama, Mellark! —le dijo Katniss furiosa.

—Me da igual lo que quieras, vamos a dormir juntos, si queremos que está farsa siga.

—¡Pero aquí no hay nadie que nos vea!

—Esté cuarto sólo tiene una cama, ¿Qué querías?, que le dijera al portero que me diera dos habitaciones cuando vengo de luna de miel con mi esposa, ¿Cómo va a funcionar la mentira si dormimos en habitaciones separadas en nuestra noche de bodas? No te preocupes, la cama es grande por lo que no creo siquiera que nos demos cuenta de que el otro esté ahí, ahora date un baño que vamos a salir.

—¿Salir? —Pregunto desconcertada—, ¡lo que quiero es dormir!

Peeta movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Anda, que debemos irnos.

* * *

—Peeta en verdad, estoy tan cansada que lo único que quiero hacer es acostarme y dormir durante muchas horas, sí es posible hasta una semana —dijo Katniss cuando Peeta le dio al taxista la dirección del hotel en donde se estaban quedando.

—Tienes que aguantar un poco más —contesto pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándola a él- te tienes que adaptar a este cambio de horario para que todo salga bien y aún nos queda ir a cenar con unos amigos está noche. Sé que puedes aguantar.

Katniss suspiro, ya no aguantaba más, sentía que si cerraba los ojos no los volvería abrir.

"Es el cambio de horario" se dijo mentalmente mientras observaba a la gente del Capitolio caminar por las calles llenas de bolsas.

Igual que ella, sólo que ahora Peeta le ayudo a escoger ropa, toda la ropa que había comprado días antes ya no existía, Peeta ordeno que se deshicieran de ella y había comprado más. Cuando ella le critico le dijo que de todos modos había sido comprada con su dinero, no con el de Gale.

—Hable con tus padres está tarde, han iniciado su viaje y el recorrido va bien, esperan que te pongas en contacto en caso de que necesites algo, aunque les dije que no sería necesario.

—Gracias por decírmelo —Katniss cerró los ojos. "Sólo unos segundos" se decía.

—Ábrelos —le ordeno Peeta—, he pasado por ello las primeras veces, no podrás abrirlos luego de unos segundos. Aguanta.

Katniss se miró al espejo para ver que tal estaba, le gustaba el vestido de color rojo que se había puesto esa noche y sus rizos estaban sueltos, se colocó algo de maquillaje y se dijo a si misma que ya estaba lista. Salió del cuarto para encontrarse a Peeta sentado y vestido de traje con chaqueta de color negro, estaba guapísimo. ¿En verdad él era su esposo?, aunque sea de mentira.

Él no era parecido a Gale. Eran completamente diferentes, pues claro, eran hermanastros, pero a Peeta el traje estaba ajustado a la perfección, como si hubiese nacido para llevarlo.

¿Cómo sería bajo esa camisa que cubría su cuerpo?, ¿Sería tan atractivo como ya lo estaba imaginando?

Retiro ese pensamiento de su mente, debía recordar que solo estarían casados un tiempo. No iba a ser un matrimonio duradero, siquiera era de verdad.

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Peeta dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Digo lo mismo de ti —contesto Katniss con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano y salían.

* * *

La cena fue bien pero ella no tenía nada de hambre, solo quería volver al hotel y dormir.

Peeta le presento a sus amigos que eran Finnick y Annie Odair, una pareja encantadora que estaban alegres de que su amigo por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, Katniss solo se había forzado a sonreír pero sin mirar a Peeta.

—¿Entonces ya tienen mucho de conocerse? —pregunto Finnick mientras rellenaba su copa con más vino.

—Katniss trabajaba en la empresa que está en el distrito desde que la vi, supe que ella me volvía loco —Peeta le beso en la mejilla y le regalo una sonrisa.

"Lo hace a la perfección, sabe convencer a la gente cuando se lo propone" se dijo mentalmente y ese pensamiento le dolió. ¿Así sería si fuese real?

Nadie menciono a Gale, ni a la boda fallida, entre los cuatro se estaba celebrando el hecho de que ellos estuviesen juntos, sólo eso.

—Ven —Peeta tomo su mano— bailemos.

Se pusieron en la pista donde había otras parejas, Katniss cruzo los brazos tras el cuello de Peeta y él la acerco más.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —Peeta le susurró al oído.

—Son muy agradables. ¿Tienes mucho de conocerlos?

—Un par de años, cuando estuve estudiando en el distrito cuatro, de ahí son ellos. Pero luego se mudaron acá por cosas personas.

—Se nota el aprecio que les tienes a ambos.

—Así es.

Continuaron bailando algunas piezas más, mientras la gente se unía o se retiraba, Katniss estaba muy cómoda entre sus brazos, aunque la realidad era que se estaba durmiendo y como las canciones eran lentas la ayudaban con su pequeño plan de dormir sólo por un minuto. Suspiro y miro a su esposo.

—Peeta estoy tan cansada —Katniss se retiro de su hombro y lo miro a los ojos pero no se separaros—, ya no puedo aguantar más y es demasiado tarde.

—Aun ni son las diez de la noche —dijo Peeta con una sonrisa— apuesto a que en casa te dormías más tarde.

Katniss estaba segura que se estaba vengando de ella, haciéndola sufrir por no poder dormir.

—Vayámonos, por favor, si quieres que te suplique lo haré, tu puedes estar acostumbrado pero no he dormido en más de dieciocho horas, ¿tan cruel eres? Podemos invitar a tus amigos a otra comida cuando este descansada. Y te prometo que me portaré mejor que está noche.

Peeta soltó una carcajada y era la más sincera que había escuchado ella. Dejo de sonreír, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como los de ella, ella dio el primer paso y acerco a Peeta a su boca dándole un beso, un beso que ella sabía que contenía muchas emociones, sintió como Peeta apretaba las manos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a él para profundizar aun más el beso.

Sonrió mientras continuaba besándolo. Sus labios tenían algo que no quería dejar de besarle pero se controlo al recordar que estaba en un lugar publico.

—Vamos a despedirnos.

* * *

Lo siguiente paso era compartir la cama con él, estaba nerviosa, nunca había compartido la cama con nadie, ni con Gale cuando le había pedido que se acostará con él, ella quería hacer las cosas bien y le dijo que únicamente dormiría con él cuando estuvieran casados. No le quedo otro remedio que aceptalo. Por algún motivo ella estaba segura que le suplicaría.

Se alegraba enormemente nunca haberse acostado con él, habría sido el peor error de toda su vida. Recordó que en sus ojos nunca mostraba signo de que sintiera deseo por ella, ni pasión, ahora que lo pensaba… cuando le dijo que no se acostaría con Gale no insistió ni nada. ¿Su disgusto habría sido falso?

Lo más probable.

Despertó a muy entrada de la noche al darse cuenta de algunas cosas en las que no había prestado atención a su momento.

Miro a Peeta que dormía a su lado.

¡Dios santo! Estaba desnudo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse así a la cama como si nada?, que fuera su esposo no le daba derecho a hacerlo, sobre todo luego de que ella le dijera que no se acostaría con él después de aquella cena.

—Duérmete —escucho decir a Peeta— no vale la pena que pienses en ello.

¿Acaso Peeta tiene un poder especial para sacarla de sus pensamientos en cualquier momento?

—No me deseaba —susurro ella, le escucho suspirar— y tú lo sabías.

—Hay muchas cosas que yo sabía y no, yo no estaba detrás de ustedes a cada momento, yo no sé qué tanto habrás hecho con Gale cuando iba a tu casa o viceversa, a decir verdad no me interesa, debes olvidarte de ello y recordar que eres mi esposa.

—¿Tienes sentimientos, Peeta? Me parece que no y siempre que lo pienso me pregunto, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?, ¿te gusta lastimar a la gente? ¿Sabes? Creo que me estoy dando cuenta de que no puedo atraer a ningún hombre, cuando Gale me pidió que me acostara con él, le dije que no y no insistió, cuando Gale me presento a ti me miraste con tal desprecio que me seguía preguntando si mi cuerpo o rostro tenía algo.

—Que te lanzará miradas asesinas no quería decir que no sintiera deseo por ti, Katniss. Eras la novia de mi hermanastro. Y te diré que esta la tercera noche que dormimos juntos, ¿crees que me es fácil acostarme, verte dormida y no querer hacer otras contigo? Soy hombre, no un santo, tengo necesidades y si no te he pedido nada es por respeto, ahora te sugiero que seas una niña buena, te tapes con la sábana tu sensual cuerpo y te duermas.

¿Escucho bien?, ¿Peeta en verdad la encontraba sensual? Seguramente estaría mintiendo para hacerla sentir bien.

—Katniss, apaga esa lampara y duérmete, antes de que te mantenga ocupada toda la noche.

No la apago.

—¿En verdad me encuentras deseable? —lo miro, esperando su respuesta.

Peeta se sentó sobre la cama y estiro la mano

—Ven aquí —ella no dudo, Peeta le acomodo el cabello tras las orejas y la besó.

Ella le correspondió. Pronto ella estaba sobre la cama y él sobre ella.

Esa sería su noche de bodas.

Como su primera vez.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Es viernes de escribir :p**

 **¿Como están bien?, ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? La verdad no esperen escenas candentes xD no soy buena con ellas jajaja, así que dejemoslo a su imaginación, espero que les guste :D**


	4. Chapter 4

—¡NO!, ¡Ya te pedí que lo hicieras tú!

Katniss se despertó pero aun así a lo lejos escuchaba la voz autoritaria de Peeta, dando órdenes, ¿así iniciaba él siempre las mañanas? Katniss se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, abrió los ojos y contuvo un gemido al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Muerta de vergüenza se cubrió con la sabana y se encamino al recibidor donde observo que Peeta únicamente llevaba unos pantalones de pijama pero miro su rostro y estaba furioso, ¿con quién hablaba tan temprano?

—Por favor. Tú estabas ahí cuando lo viste —hablo con ironía—, ¿es que no lo vieron todos ese día? Seguía furioso y quería vengarse de mí por lo de Madge, ¿qué?, sí pero así sucedieron las cosas, mucho más distintas de lo que pensé —la otra voz hablo y Peeta suspiro como si luchara contra alguien— por supuesto que aun la quiero. El amor no se puede cerrar tan fácil como un grifo aun sabiendo que ella a quien ama es a otro hombre.

Katniss miro al vacío y se dio cuenta de la verdad, Peeta estaba enamorado de Madge, ¿desde cuándo? No lo sabía y ahora estaba más claro que el agua, tenía que enfrentarlo. Pero siguió escuchando la conversación.

—Mi error fue demasiado grande no darme cuenta hasta qué punto iba a llegar Gale para querer vengarse de mí.

Katniss no se quedó más tiempo y regreso al dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y poder hacer de frente a Peeta, desnuda no lo haría.

—Para Gale, Katniss sólo era un objeto más.

¿Objeto?, ¿En verdad ella no había sido nada para Gale más que un simplemente elemento para destruir a su hermano? Entonces volvió a recordar la noche en que Gale le presento a Peeta y cuando lo había mirado a él, Gale llevaba una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios pero si quería vengarse de Peeta… ¿Por qué la utilizo a ella?

—Ya lo sé —escucho de nuevo la voz de Peeta, se notaba que ya estaba cansado de esa conversación— por lo menos él consiguió todo lo que se había planeado desde un principio, mientras que yo, yo debía conformarme con lo que sobraba.

Sobras.

Eso era ella para Peeta.

Peeta la miro y colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse. ¿Con quién hablaba?

—No quieras entenderlo —se acercó a ella pero Katniss dio dos pasos atrás— es imposible que lo hagas, ya que no tienes idea de cómo ha surgido la conversación.

—Lo único que me quedo claro es que estás enamorado de Madge.

Los dos hermanos, enamorados de la misma mujer y ella, bueno ella era solo un juguete. Había confiado en esos dos hombres y lo único que hicieron fue hacerla sentir que ella no valía nada, más que para sus tontas competencias de hermanos. Comprendía ahora porque Peeta le pidió a Madge que regresara después de tantos meses como Gale se iba a casar con ella, Peeta podía reanudar su relación con ella.

Claro, ninguno planeo el giro de las cosas y ahora Gale y Madge estaban casados.

—Entonces tenemos en común que ambos somos las sobras de ellos —dijo con amargura y soltó una risa al darse cuenta de que Peeta estaba perplejo por su respuesta— en que lió me he metido, de haberme dado una idea no habría continuado con tu farsa.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, te reitero no puedes sacar conclusiones de una conversación en la que no participaste.

—Pues tus palabras fueron muy entendibles.

Ella no era la única que se sentiría así.

—¿Podemos dejarlo ya? —murmuro Peeta pasando a su lado para entrar al dormitorio y buscar algo de ropa.

Él no deseaba continuar esa conversación, no quería, podía revelar más cosas y no lo deseaba.

Katniss estaba tan equivocada en referencia a Peeta Mellark, siempre pensó que él era un hombre al que no le importaba los sentimientos de los demás como se lo había demostrado días antes pero eso solo era una máscara, le afectaban las cosas más de lo que quería aparentar y le dolía que su propio hermano lo engañara con la mujer que él quería.

Era vulnerable.

No era de extrañar que él hubiera decidido ocupar el lugar de Gale, era una lección para enseñarle qué si a Gale le gustaba el juego, él no dudaría en entrar.

¿Pero porque la noche anterior le había hecho el amor con tanta ternura y susurrándole palabras que un hombre enamorado solo le dirían a la mujer que amaba? El dolor le llego hasta el ondo del corazón, sin duda Peeta no tardaría en llamar a Gale y decirle que se la había llevado a la cama y eso sería una victoria más para Peeta Mellark.

Cerró los ojos y se tambaleo.

Confió en ese hombre y a cambio tenía su traición.

—Ya no puedo continuar con esto.

—¿No pues qué? —él la miro.

—¡Por dios, Peeta! Estás compitiendo con Gale y me estás usando —Todo lo habían tenido muy bien calculado para que pareciera lo más normal o típico de un hombre, sonrisas extrañas, cortejos, regalos para que una se enamorara y lo siguieron haciendo hasta que ambos llegando al altar.

La diferencia, Gale se casó con la mujer que quería.

Y Peeta estaba resentido.

—No pienso ser la sustituta de otro Mellark.

—Nadie espero que lo hagas.

—¿Ah no?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con la conversación que estamos teniendo en este momento y mucho menos entra en la situación que se nos ha planteado desde hace días.

—Claro que encaja, tú estás enamorado de ella —dijo con dolor, ¿lo disimulo?, no lo sabía— y eso te convierta en el igual de tu hermano.

—¿Por qué me case contigo cuando debería haber sido él? —dijo con enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—No hay razón para que la mentira se siga extendiendo más de lo que debería. Tu no querías casarte conmigo, lo hiciste únicamente para salvar tu cara.

—La tuya y la mía —se encogió de hombros—, tú me estas utilizando para ocultar el gran fracaso que tuviste con mi hermano. Así que estamos en la misma posición.

—¿¡Y tú no me has utilizado de la misma manera!? —Grito con enojo—. ¡Conocías mis malditos motivos para hacerlo! Porque de no haber tenido ninguno, jamás me habría involucrado contigo de ninguna manera. Al menos pudiste ser sincera y decirme uno.

—No me pareció relevante.

—¡Pues a mí sí!

—¿Por qué?

Katniss se quedó sin respuesta clara, no tenía una contestación para eso, ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma entendía por qué le importaba tanto enterarse que Peeta estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Su mente estaba en blanco y trataba de entender. Darle una respuesta que sintiera que a ella también le daba igual, sólo que no tenía una.

—Katniss —susurró en voz baja.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.

Gale amaba a Madge.

Peeta amaba a Madge.

Y a ella nadie la amaba.

Y ambos sólo la usaban.

—¿Estas celosa de ella? —le pregunto en voz baja acercándose a ella.

—¡SÍ! —Y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo— es demasiado humillante. Y ahora aún más saber que estuvo en tu mente toda la noche que compartí contigo.

Los ojos de Peeta se oscurecieron de rabia.

—¿Y acaso Gale no estuvo en la tuya? —A Katniss se le fue el color de la piel y después regreso poniéndola aun roja, como si Peeta la hubiese descubierto y ni siquiera había pensado en Gale pero Peeta lo tomo como un sí—. Que te quede muy en claro que no voy a permitir que el fantasma de otro ronde por la cabeza de mi mujer mientras se encuentre conmigo en la cama.

—No importa después de todo, no ocurrirá de nuevo —trato de que él le quitara los brazos de encima pero fue en vano.

—¿Perdón? —la sujeto más fuerte.

—No va a ocurrir nada, lo de anoche, ya no. Ya está muy claro que ambos tenemos fantasmas sobre nuestros amores perdidos y si no queremos que interfieran, no nos vamos a acostar de nuevo.

—Sabes que fue algo muy especial y ambos lo sentimos. Y te dejaré algo en claro, Madge no rondo por mi mente ayer mientras estaba contigo, sólo eras tú, que terrible enterarme que por tu mente si estaba Gale. Un golpe bajo y por supuesto que habrá una próxima vez.

Peeta la beso, aunque Katniss se resistió término por pasarle los brazos por el cuello y atraerlo aún más, sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los de ella. Peeta metió su mano bajo la blusa y toco su abdomen, su mano era demasiado suave.

La pasión entre ambos estaba presente, no eran imaginaciones de ninguno de los dos, se sentían el uno para el otro, totalmente compatibles, se siguieron besando y Peeta la siguió acariciando y cuando gimió, se retiró.

—¿Me imaginaste como Gale?

Quiso decirle "nunca" pero Peeta ya la había tomado en brazos y la llevaba a la cama y una vez más tuvieron "sexo"

* * *

Una semana más tarde Katniss estaba contemplando el amanecer desde su habitación, Peeta ya se había retirado a trabajar y lamento no quedarse al desayuno pero le prometió que regresaría para la hora de la comida, repaso todo lo que había pasado en los últimos seis días, la manera en la que ambos cambiaron y decidieron construir algo, después de aquella mañana Peeta le dijo que dejará de tratar de alcanzar lo inimaginable.

Todos los días hacían el amor, el único lugar que conocía Katniss del Capitolio era esa habitación.

Estaba cansada de ella. Así que decidió que iba a conocerla. Se puso un vestido ligero, se trenzo el cabello y busco si tenía dinero suficiente para un paseo, no tenía nada, dado que Peeta se había encargado de todas sus cosas, lo maldijo y comenzó a buscar en sus cosas, Peeta era algo descuidado con el dinero pero agradeció que le dejará algo, lo tomo y salió de la habitación.

Quince minutos después regreso furiosa y dejo una nota.

* * *

Peeta parecía un animal salvaje en una jaula. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba su esposa o si se encontraba con alguien. ¿Una nota?, ¡Sólo eso! Tenía el número de la oficina y su teléfono, debió llamar ahí, lo reviso y efectivamente tenía un mensaje de ella, que ignorante había sido él. Sonó el teléfono.

—Señor —era el encargado del hotel— estamos revisando las cámaras tal como lo pidió y su esposa salió muy temprano pero en la calle se encontró con un hombre y...

Su furia no tenia limites. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? ¿Tan desvergonzada era esa mujer que había tomado por esposa? ¡Tenía un esposo al que respetar! Se lo dejaría bien en claro cuando ella regresará. ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo con un hombre ella?

¡La mataría!

Ya pasaban más de las cuatro de la tarde y ella aún no regresaba, el mensaje que le dejo fue desde las nueve de la mañana.

Estuvo profiriendo algunas maldiciones, demasiado desagradables. La única vez que las había dicho fue aquella noche cuando Gale le dijo que Katniss ahora era su novia y que ya era de él.

—Semejante p...

No terminó la frase porque la puerta se abrió y ella entro con una sonrisa en los labios y el cabello desordenado. ¿Así que la zorrita estaba muy feliz?

—Lamento la tardanza, no era mi intención...

Peeta fue más rápido y la sujeto demasiado fuerte.

—¿Con quién estabas? ¡Quiero la maldita verdad!

* * *

 **¡Hola! :D**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que al fin en este capítulo dejaran de pensar en Gale y Madge y alcanzar algo juntos?, ¿Creen de verdad que Katniss se fue con alguien? uWu**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! Nos estaremos leyendo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss se aliso el vestido color azul que llevaba esa noche, tenía que ir a cenar con más amigos de Peeta aunque no quisiera. Él aún seguía furioso pero era algo que no le importaba ya.

—¿Lista? —le pregunto Peeta unos minutos después.

Sin darle una respuesta tomo su mano y juntos salieron al ascensor. Entraron sin dirigirse una sola palabra y era algo que le estaba molestando a Peeta. No podía soportar la atención.

—¿Con quién estuviste está tarde? —dijo una vez más.

Era cerca de la quinta vez que le preguntaba pero ella no le daba una respuesta y sentía la furia recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—¡Demonios! —pulso el botón de emergencia.

El ascensor se detuvo.

—¡Sé que estuviste con un hombre!, ¡Dame su maldito nombre! —le sujeto los brazos y la arrastro hasta la pared.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

—Te vieron con otro. ¡Me lo dijeron! Te lo preguntaré de nuevo... ¿estuviste con un hombre?

—¡Sí! ¡Estuve con un hombre! —Trato de zafarse pero no pudo—, con un hombre de setenta años que estaba de paseo con su esposa de la misma edad. Espero que la persona que te haya dicho que me vi con un hombre ha de ser ciego para no ver que edad tenía.

Peeta se quedo perplejo, la soltó y se comenzó a reír, Katniss lo miro furiosa, aunque se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Peeta.

—No le veo la gracia.

—Por dios Katniss, me has hecho pensar que… si tenías tantas ganas de pasear por el Capitolio me lo hubieras dicho y yo te habría dado un tour.

—Estabas ocupado y veo que te sigues ocupando más organizando estás cenar.

Se acercó a él y lo besó, Peeta correspondió a su beso rodeándole la cintura y apegándola más a él.

—No vayamos a esa cena —le beso de nuevo—, regresemos a la suite y quedémonos ahí hasta que amanezca.

—Ya les he cancelado está tarde. No estuviste para recibirlos, no podemos hacerles lo mismo está noche.

—Me disculparé. Pero diles que me he sentido mal y que es contagioso, ya que tu sentiste lo mismo.

—Tú me haces sentir muchas cosas.

Peeta la besó de nuevo y pulso el botón para regresar a la suite, antes de salir del ascensor la tomo en sus brazos, cerró la puerta con el pie y la llevo a la cama.

* * *

—Las cosas que venden aquí son fabulosas —dijo Katniss con una sonrisa, observando los artículos de algunos puestos.

—¿Fabuloso? Son puras copias —contesto Peeta mirando con indiferencia a los puestos que tenían pulseras, relojes y joyas que eran puros clones de las tiendas prestigiosas.

—¿Tienes algo de efectivo que me prestes? —le preguntó—, quiero algo que me ha gustado.

—¿Y qué es?

—Un reloj.

—Entonces no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sí quieres un reloj, mañana iremos a comprarte uno pero en una joyería.

—Oh, vamos Peeta. Préstame algo, te juro que mañana iré a cobrar uno de esos cheques que traigo y te lo devolveré.

—Debió quedarte algo, del dinero que tomaste de la chaqueta —dijo Peeta sacando la billetera, Katniss se sonrojo.

—Nada aquí era barato, mucho menos los lugares que conocí. Además te traje un recuerdo.

Peeta saco un broche que tenía la forma de un Sinsajo, se lo mostró a ella y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Para que me de suerte —le dijo cuando ella volvió de comprar lo que quería.

—Correcto.

Cuando regresaban a casa Peeta miro a Katniss, ella le sonrio y con sólo hacerlo los ojos de él brillaron.

Deseaba llegar ya y hacerla suya lo antes posible, no se sentía saciado, todos los días, podía hacer el amor con ella tres o cuatro veces en la noche y nunca se cansaba, ella le contestaba del mismo modo.

Esa noche cuando llegaron no fue la excepción, sólo que algo había cambiado, él la había tomado casi con fuerza, se sintió como un animal mientras le susurraba que le pertenecía, se sintió asqueado. La miro a ella que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Katniss no dijo nada, sólo le correspondió del mismo modo, pero ella sintió el mismo cambio y supo que no estaba pensando en ella.

Pensaba en otra mujer.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! —dijo cubriendo con la sábana.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño, Katniss… —se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

—No —quiso soltarse—, está noche has pensado en ella, en Madge —Katniss sollozo.

—Tu seguramente has pensado en que yo era Gale —la siguió abrazando.

¿Porqué se lastimaban entre ellos dos?

"¡Reverendo estúpido! Hace tiempo que no pienso en Gale, desde aquella primera noche, he tratado de negármelo pero te amo"

Sollozo más fuerte.

Su esposo no la quería.

No era la mujer que él amaba.

Le hacía el amor únicamente por necesidad, no porque realmente lo deseara.

Pensaba en otra mujer cuando se acostaban. Cuando le susurraba cosas bonitas.

Él la tomo en brazos y dejo que la duchara. ¿Por qué era tan masoquista? Le puso una bata y la recostó en la cama, regresó unos minutos después duchado y la abrazo. Así se quedaron toda la noche.

Peeta deseó con todo su corazón volver el tiempo hasta esa mañana y evitar que lo de esa noche ocurriera.

* * *

Katniss guardo todas las cosas que Peeta le había comprado en su estancia en el Capitolio. Esa noche viajaban de nuevo al distrito, donde seguirían juntos. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar ese matrimonio?

Sea cuál fuese la respuesta, ella quería que fuera permanente.

Luego de aquella noche Peeta la trataba con más delicadeza, a los ojos del mundo era el esposo amoroso e ideal. ¿Seguiría pensando en Madge?, ¿Podría ser ella tan importante para Peeta como ella? No sabía, no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría pero...

La puerta se abrió y Peeta entro.

—¿Estás lista?

—Mejor dicho preparada, en la escuela nunca fui muy lista.

Sonrió.

—Pero en tu trabajo eras muy lista.

—Era diferente.

—¿Porque?

—Amaba mi trabajo. Por eso.

Peeta deseó preguntarle: "¿Me amarás alguna vez así?

* * *

 **¡Feliz viernes! Ahora ya sabemos donde anduvo Katniss y con quién XD**

 **¡Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :)**

 **¡Feliz fin de semana! :D**


	6. Nota

¡Feliz viernes, chicas!

Esté no es un capítulo. Sólo es una aclaración.

Hay un libro que se llama: "El hermano del novio" de Michelle Reid. Similar al titulo de está historia e.e (?)

De ahí tome la idea para hacer este fic. No es una adaptación, ya que hay cosas que yo le he modificado. Simplemente tome la idea porque tenía ganas de escribirlo. Yo al final del fic iba a dar la aclaración de esto, que sólo tome la idea del libro que mencione arriba, sí hay cosas similitudes con ese libro pero como menciono, yo le he ido cambiando o agregándole más o menos cosas.

Lo aclaro únicamente por que me comenzaron a llegar "reviews" anónimos.

Repito, al final del fic, iba a dar está aclaración. Y bueno ahora ya lo saben. Y pues para ahorrarme problemas quizás voy a eliminarla.

Así como de una vez digo, he estado leyendo muchos libros de romance, y de ahí estoy tomando ideas para futuras historias.

¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

El regresó a casa fue algo agotador. Ya estaba acostumbrada a otro horario.

Durante los siguientes días se quedó en casa, Peeta tuvo que viajar de nuevo al Capitolio por una situación de emergencia.

—Prefiero que te quedes aquí —le había dicho la noche en la que se iba—. No voy a estar más que tres o cuatro días. Para cualquier cosa tienes mi teléfono. Te llamó el día en que vuelva.

Habían pasado justamente cuatro días y él seguía sin volver, aunque todas las noches hablaban por teléfono, antes de que ella se fuera a dormir.

Echaba de menos dormir en sus brazos, se sentía segura con él.

Esa tarde quedó de comer con Delly para ayudarla a ir por las invitaciones para su boda y checar que era lo que faltaba para tener todos los preparativos, estaba emocionada que su mejor amiga se fuera a casar con él hombre que quería.

Envidiaba esa relación.

El de ellos iba a ser un matrimonio real, amándose por ambas partes.

Quizás algún día Peeta la llegaría a querer. No debía perder la esperanza.

—¿Entonces es genial el Capitolio? —pregunto su amiga, mientras ambas tomaban una copa de vino.

—Me encanto —Katniss sonrió—. Hay tantos lugares turísticos, muy hermosos. De haber sabido que así eran me hubiera llevado mi cámara.

—¿Los visitaste sola?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Me habría extraviado! —ambas se rieron—. Muchos eran de viaje en coche, así que Peeta se encargaba de manejar, sin mentirte, me tomaba una siesta de casi una hora para llegar a esos lugares. Peeta parece conocerlos como la palma de su mano.

—Tom también ha estado en el Capitolio durante cierto tiempo, le preguntaré que tantos lugares conoce. Quizás y pasemos por ahí en nuestra luna de miel.

Mientras ambas iban de regreso a casa de Delly, Katniss se quedó paralizada cuando miró a Peeta salir del hotel que estaba en el centro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocer a su acompañante.

Era Madge.

Así que al fin ella había regresado. Y Peeta no había perdido el tiempo tampoco, dado que ya se encontraba con ella, una rabia creció dentro de ella.

Era consciente de que su matrimonio era falso pero al menos Peeta le hubiera dado una advertencia. ¿No había significado nada para él todo lo que pasaron juntos en el Capitolio?

Sintió que su corazón se partía cuando vio que ella lo besaba en la mejilla, ¿O había sido en los labios? No importaba en qué lugar fue pero él no se apartó, simplemente se quedó ahí.

Traicionándola.

¿Cuándo iba a comenzar a aprender que no es a ella quién quería? Ambos hermanos estaban enamorados de la misma mujer. Y ella seguía siendo simplemente una más.

—Es Peeta y Madge —susurró Delly.

Katniss se despertó de su ensoñación y miro a su amiga.

—¿Me quieres explicar que rayos hace Peeta con Madge?

—Supongo que ambos se están reencontrando —Delly la miró sin entender—. Tarde o temprano se iban a volver a ver,

—Pero él es tu esposo. Y él te quiere a ti. Ustedes tienen un matrimonio en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Verdad Katniss?

Le hizo señas para que se alejaran de ahí. No quería derrumbarse y que en su furia, quizás Peeta la escuchara. Ya era hora y estaba listo. Mañana mismo iría con un abogado a solicitar los tramites de su divorcio.

—Algo me estás ocultando —siguió Delly cuando ya estaban más retiras—. ¿Qué es?

—Peeta no me quiere a mí. Sólo se casó conmigo únicamente por lo que paso con Gale. Por querer mantener un buen nombre a la familia. Sólo es algo temporal.

—¡Por dios! —Delly la miro horrorizada, mientras tanto ella controlaba las lágrimas—. Eso es algo muy terrible, Katniss. No sé en que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste semejante tontería pero eso mismo tiene que terminar. No puedes estar en una relación así. No es justo para ti, ni para Peeta si es que está enamorado de esa mujer.

—Creo que eso ha terminado desde el mismo momento en el que los vi juntos. Lamento no haberte contado nada. Simplemente pensé que hacía lo correcto. Además quería alejarme de todo.

—Nos podemos ir a mi casa. Puedes quedarte ahí todo el tiempo que querías.

—Muchas gracias, Delly pero eso no es lo que me apetece. Te llamaré en cuanto esto termine.

De regreso a casa, Katniss sólo pensaba en que hubiera sido mejor que Delly no se hubiese enterado de nada, así no habría pasado la vergüenza de contarle a su amiga el motivo por el cuál se casó con Peeta.

Aunque ella era más consciente que lo había ella porque desde tiempo atrás ya estaba enamorada de él. Solo que había estado cegada por todos los halagos, regalos y palabras bonitas que Gale le había mencionado.

Escribió una nota y se fue.

* * *

Horas más tarde sonó el timbre de la casa, se apresuró a abrir y contuvo un suspiro cuando observo a Peeta.

—¿Me Puedes explicar que rayos haces aquí y no en nuestra casa?

Peeta entró furioso haciendo a un lado a Katniss.

—Volví a casa.

—Aquí dejo de ser tu casa hace mucho tiempo, creó que desde el mismo instante en que aceptaste casarte conmigo.

—Cuando me obligaste querrás decir.

—¿Acaso te puse una pistola? —expreso sínicamente. Katniss lo miro con enojo—. Además sabes que…

—No tienes que repetir miles de veces porque te casaste conmigo. Simplemente ya no quiero continuar con este matrimonio, ya no quiero saber nada de ti. Lo nuestro se acabó. ¿No te quedo claro con mi nota?

Peeta busco en su chaqueta y sacó un pedazo de papel y leyó en voz alta:

—"Peeta te dejo. Adiós" ¿Te gustaría decirme los motivos por los cuáles has decido acabar con nuestro matrimonio?

—Hoy he paseado por el distrito. Nadie ha mencionado nada de la boda fallida, ya lo han olvidado. Llego el momento.

—No, esa no es la razón —Peeta estaba exasperado y angustiado—. Has visto a Gale.

—¿Qué?

—Sí eso es lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad Katniss? —Peeta la arrincono a la pared, ella lo miro con furia, así como los ojos de él se tornaban de un color más oscuro—. Dime Katniss, ¿Qué hiciste cuando te reuniste de nuevo con tu amor fallido? Seguramente no tardaron nada en recordar sus buenos momento juntos. ¿Verdad?

Trato de soltarse pero él la sujeto con más fuerza.

—Estás mal de la cabeza, no entiendo de donde sacaste esas tontas ideas que te rondan por tu cabeza pero yo no he visto a nadie —Aunque era claro, si Madge había —regresado lo más probable que Gale también.

—Eres buena mentirosa. Pero sé que sin duda que se han visto. ¿Basto con besarte como lo hago yo? —la beso y ella le correspondió—. ¿O te mintió de nuevo con palabras de amor?, ¿Quieres estar con él verdad? Yo soy un simple obstáculo más. E de recordarte una vez más que él te dejo plantada y se fue con la mujer que en verdad amaba. Te gusta sentirte desdichada bien. Pero yo no voy a ser el hombre al que su esposa le fue infiel. Comenzaré los tramites dentro de nada podrás ser la querida de Gale.

Peeta se dio la media vuelta para irse.

La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, estaba demasiado furioso con su hermano, detestaba que hubiera llegado justamente en esos días. Odiaba no haberse quedado en el Capitolio más tiempo con Katniss. O mejor se la hubiera llevado y allá la hubiese tenido más vigilada.

Antes de cerrar la puerta le escucho que le grito:

—¡Eres un hipócrita, Mellark!

—¿Disculpa? —Volvió entrar a la casa y la miro.

—¿Con que maldita cara tú me vienes a hablar sobre como yo me veo con otro hombre?

—¿Acaso dije alguna mentira? Quizás eso es lo que te molesta que no haya hecho más que decirte la verdad.

—¡Pues no tienes idea de lo que dices! Sobre todo después de que te vi en aquel hotel con Madge. ¿Disfrutaste recordando los buenos tiempos con ella?

Peeta comenzó a reír.

—¿A esto se debe? ¡Estás celosa! —Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, él agregó—. Sí lo estás y no trates de negarlo. Recoge tus cosas. Una visita estará en la casa cuando lleguemos.

—No me iré a ningún lado contigo. No después de haberte visto salir de aquel con ella. No es justo que a mí me digas tantas cosas y tu si puedes hacerlas.

—Katniss si tan sólo pusieras un poco más de atención y me prestarás…

—¡Cállate! —Se alejó al otro extremo de la sala—. Yo debo soportar que me digas que te engaño, que pienso en otro hombre, y tantas cosas que me has dicho pero yo te veo con una mujer y ya estás justificando todo. ¡No es justo!

—Deberías calmarte un poco, Katniss, estás exaltada. Ahora, te lo digo una vez más, recoge tus cosas y vámonos.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo.

—Sí lo harás. Diez minutos.

Durante el camino ninguno de los dos habló. Katniss estaba furiosa consigo misma por no haberse quedado callada cuando le dijo lo de Madge. Quizás en esos momentos hubiera estado en casa de sus padres, acostada y llorando. No. Era mejor que las cosas se aclararan de una vez.

—Adentro hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. No quieres escucharme a mí pero tu misma crees otras cosas. Muy bien. Espero que a él si le creas.

Cuando entraron a la casa.

Katniss se sorprendió al ver a Gale.

—¿Crees que voy a creer en todo lo que él me diga?

—No me quieres escuchar a mí —Peeta se encogió de hombros—. Así que él te puede decir lo que deseas escuchar.

—No creó que me diga la verdad —contesto mirando a Peeta.

—Aquí estoy —dijo Gale a sus espaldas.

—Va a ser sincero esta vez. ¿Verdad Gale?

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas, muy buen inicio de semana!**

 **Así es, no eliminaré la historia :p Pero es que ya había tardado eso de los reviews, ¿Recuerdan que ya tuve problemas con las adaptaciones? Y es lo que me quiero ahorrar. Creó que si me lo tomé muy a pecho pero me sentía mal cuando los vi. Pero en fin, dejemos el tema zancado. ¿Vale?**

 **¡Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo! :)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

—Ha pasado tanto, ¿Eh, Catnip? —dijo Gale guiñándole un ojo. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento—. ¿Ya no sonríes, Cat?

—Es una gran sorpresa tener aquí a los hermanos Mellark —dijo mirando a Peeta—. Ya sólo falta que aparezca Madge para hacer el intercambio de novias. ¿Y todo estará bien? No voy a pasar por esto, Peeta.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero Peeta se interpuso entre ella y la acerco a Gale.

—Te vas a quedar a escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir Gale —hizo un ademán y comenzó a subir las escaleras—. Yo tampoco quiero vivir en esa mentira que te has formado en tu mente. Veamos si ambos podemos vivir con la verdad.

Peeta salió de la habitación dejándola ahí con Gale. Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras unos segundos, por fuera ya no se escuchaba nada.

—No deseó estar mucho tiempo aquí contigo, Gale —dijo sentándose—, así que todo lo que debas decir, dilo ya.

—Yo no quería hacer esto. Pero Peeta insistió en que lo hiciera. Sabe que ya no tengo nada que perder —se encogió de hombros.

—Hay cosas que yo no deseo escuchar por parte tuya —replicó—. Solo tengo que darte las gracias por haberme dejado plantada aquel día. Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida.

—Dado que de ese modo, fue la única forma de estar con Peeta —dijo con amargura.

—Lo adoro. Él supo hacer bien las cosas. Dado que ya no recordaba ni tu rostro, ni tu voz. No fue tan difícil como lo esperé.

—Eso es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado por parte de Peeta. Siempre dejando huella en todas las cosas que yo he querido. Supongo que es por eso que no me duele ya, cada vez que alguien me quiere comparar con él. No me extraña que terminarás enamorada de él.

—¿Perdón? —Frunció el ceño pero no le quito la mirada—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—Toda la vida he estado compitiendo con Peeta. El cariño de nuestro padre. Su inteligencia, la huella que dejo en todos los colegios a los que asistió y a los que me vi obligado a asistir. Siempre se ha dicho que el padre ama al primogénito. Y eso es lo que era Peeta. Nunca pude superar nada de lo que él hizo en el pasado.

Katniss sintió pena por Gale. Por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Seguramente ella habría pasado lo mismo si hubiese tenido una hermana menor.

Peeta era mucho más sobresaliente que Gale en todas las cosas.

—En el mundo había una persona en la que yo era lo único importante —suspiro, mirando por la ventana—. Madge. Nos conocimos mucho tiempo atrás siendo unos adolescentes. En una fiesta, siempre le ha querido. Y ella me quería a mí. En nuestros mundos sólo éramos ella y yo. Hasta que ella me traiciono con Peeta.

Entonces era más que claro que Gale sabía que Peeta estaba enamorado de Madge. Ambos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer. Ella amando a los dos hombres sin medir las consecuencias.

—Esa batalla la ganaste tu —dijo con amargura—. Al final te casaste con Madge.

Gale sonrió.

—Peeta me aseguró que nunca sintió nada por ella. Que ella era la encaprichada. Pero yo no quise escucharlo, estaba demasiado molesto por la traición de ambos. Culpe a Peeta de todos los fracasos de mi vida. Y cuando estaba a punto de irme del distrito te conocí a ti. Y encontré la forma de lastimar a Peeta.

—¿Y cuál fue esa forma?, ¿Cómo fue que yo hice que pudieras lastimar a Peeta?

No podía comprender nada de eso. Frunció el ceño tratando de colocar las piezas en su lugar. Gale frunció el ceño también.

—Todo mundo lo sabía, Catnip. Todos nos quedamos sin palabras ese día que Peeta dejo a un lado su frialdad y fue a ayudarte —rió con amargura.

La observo pararse la silla y ella dijo:

—Me estás diciendo que me enamoraste únicamente porque te diste cuenta que yo le interesaba a Peeta —ahora fue ella quién río.

Gale no contesto. Pensó en cómo había jugado con los sentimientos de ella. Ella solo fue una pieza más para competir con su hermano. Incluso se había atrevido a planear una boda con ella y llegar hasta ese día.

¿Tanto era el odio?

¿O era sólo querer hacerle daño a Peeta?

—Peeta nunca había estado interesado en mi, hasta que me dejaste plantada. Creó que tu jugada te ha salido muy mal.

—Claro que lo está —dijo con la sombra de una sonrisa—. ¡Era la noticia del año! Cuando todos se enteraron de lo que sentía por ti. Que incluso ordeno a aquel hombre a pedirte disculpas con tal de conseguir tu nombre sin levantar sospechas.

Volvió a sentirse para comprender todo lo que Gale le había dicho hasta esos momentos. ¿Sería cierto que Peeta estuviera enamorado de ella?

—¿Y qué hay de Madge?

—Madge —susurró—. Hemos borrado nuestro pasado. Ha dejado en claro que Peeta sólo fue algo pasajero. Peeta fue cruel con ella para que se diera cuenta que sólo era algo pasajero. Pero yo no lo vi de ese modo. Yo seguía molesto con ambos. Por eso ella se marchó. Hasta que Peeta volvió a ponerse en contacto con ella para que regresará y evitará la tontería que yo haría.

—Dime Gale, ¿En tu plan estaba casarte conmigo si Madge no hubiese regresado?

—Yo me iba a casar contigo. A pesar del regresó de ella. No lo hice porque Peeta me lo pidió.

—¡Ya basta de juegos, Gale! —Dijo sobresaltada— ¡Lo habías planeado todo para casarte con Madge el mismo día que conmigo!

—Era a Madge a quién iba a dejar plantada ese día. No a ti —Katniss se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso. Sin duda, ella misma sabía que era verdad—. No lo hice porque Peeta me suplico que no lo hiciera. Esa mañana me suplico que no… ¡Soy la peor persona en el mundo! Todos lo saben. Peeta me hizo ver las cosas de otro modo, el modo en el que… —no pudo continuar—. Simplemente debo pedir perdón. Y espero que lo quieras Katniss, porque él hizo lo que nunca haría por una mujer.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz lunes, lectoras!**_

 ** _Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo 7.7_**

 ** _Espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss abrió los ojos y suspiro una vez más, miro el reloj, ya era tarde, pasaba de media noche y hacía como una hora que Gale se había ido.

Pensó en la plática que mantuvieron, sin poder creer que todo lo que Gale menciono fuese verdad. Aunque la emoción fluía dentro de ella.

Apago las luces y subió a la habitación donde no encontró a Peeta, revisó los siguientes cuartos, hasta que volvió al cuarto y lo encontró en el balcón de su habitación. Estaba dormido.

Katniss sonrió con ternura al verlo, no tenía mucho que se había dado una ducha, aún tenía el cabello mojado.

Sin duda estaba agotado, lo notaba por las ojeras que estaban haciendo sombra bajo sus ojos, seguro que desde esa mañana que llegó no había tenido tiempo de descansar nada, seguro también se encontraba estresado por todas las cosas.

"¿Cómo se comportara cuando hablemos?" se preguntó Katniss mientras salía de la ducha.

Se sentó al lado de Peeta, esperando a que despertará, recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro y espero.

Al cabo de un rato le escucho suspirar.

—Te has quedado dormido —susurró.

—Creo que ya me di cuenta —susurró también.

—¿El cambio de horario? —se separó de él.

—Quizás —lo vio beber— ¿Dónde está Gale?

—Se ha retirado a casa. Con su esposa —lo miro a directo a los ojos pero no encontró ninguna expresión.

Era una probabilidad de que en verdad a Peeta no le interesaba nada a Madge. Y en dado caso él la había engañado a ella. Sé lo recalcaría en esos momentos. No sentía prisa y tenía que ser Peeta quién se lo contará.

No lo presionaría para que le contará lo que ella quería saber.

—¿Has conseguido lo que querías? —ahora fue él quien la miro.

—Así es.

Sé quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

Gale le había dicho la verdad sobre Peeta, ya no quedaba ninguna duda, dado que Peeta no decía nada. Parecía apenado como si esperaba su respuesta. Ahora le tocaba a ella decir la verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos, hacerle ver lo que le hace sentir.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con demasiada fuerza. Sintió un dolor de estómago por la emoción que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, lo vio beber de nuevo, hasta que su vaso quedo vacío.

—¿Y te gusto la verdad?

—Mucho —se acercó a él—. ¿Ahora puedo besarte por eso o sigues enfadado por haberme marchado de casa?

—Aún sigo... —no continuo dado que Katniss lo besó.

No sintió nada por parte de él, se estaba resignando cuando él la acerco más y le correspondió del mismo modo. Le puso la mano tras de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

—Ojala me hubieras hablado antes —susurró— de trabajar con Gale.

—¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes?

—Sí. Aunque creó que habría estado rodeada de mentiras —le contó arqueando una ceja—, siento que es un riesgo que no me habría gustado correr...

—Así que te ha contado todo, ¿eh?

—Sí, se siente muy mal por haberte forzado a rogarle a que me dejarás.

—¡Maldito cínico! —Termino diciéndolo con una maldición—. Le dije que lo mataría si no se dejaba de juegos con respecto a todo lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Pero que te quede claro que yo no le rogué! No voy a permitir que me acusen de eso.

Katniss lo besó de nuevo.

—Él lo interpreto de ese modo —sonrió—. Pero me agrada la idea de imaginarte rogándole para tu tomar su lugar en la boda.

—Ten cuidado en que terreno estás pisando —sus ojos brillaban—, aún sigo demasiado molesto contigo. Por todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

Sé mordió el labio sin tener que decir. Él espero una respuesta por parte de ella pero en cambio vio una mirada que él conocía demasiado bien, la misma de aquella noche cuando perdió el control frente a ella.

—¿Una disculpa está bien? —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Creo que con eso me bastaría.

—Entonces me disculpo por todas las cosas que he dicho y hecho.

—Eres tan ciega que no te das cuenta cuando un hombre está enamorado de ti.

—Supongo que sí —bajo la mirada—. ¡Pero yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Peeta! No recuerdo mi vida anterior, no antes de que aparecieras tú.

—Bien —ahora fue quién la besó—. Porque pienso seguir existiendo en tu vida. Poseer cada instante en que no recuerdes a nadie más que mi nombre. Y sea el control de tu mente.

—Entonces —le beso el cuello— permíteme decirte que, será lo mismo para ti. Y si alguna ocasión en el futuro te veo con Madge, dándole el beso más fraternal del mundo, te juro que te abandono. Y no volverás a saber nada de mí.

—Esa mujer es un suplicio. Desde aquella vez que se encapricho conmigo años atrás. Y lo sigue cuando fue a buscarme al aeropuerto a suplicarme que perdonara a Gale por lo que había hecho.

—¿Y cómo me explicas el hecho de que estaban en el hotel?

—Es ahí donde se están quedando por el momento –le contó—. Gale ha vendido su apartamento. Se van a marchar dentro de nada, ya que quieren iniciar de nuevo.

—Aun no lo has perdonado, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A pesar de su encanto, no es una buena persona.

—Lo sé –contesto Katniss—. Pero es algo que Gale se está dando cuenta, esperemos que pronto cambie de parecer, si eso te sirve de consuelo.

El único consuelo que necesito es que me digas que me quieres de verdad y no soy solo el sustituto de Gale.

—No digas eso —puso un dedo sobre sus labios—. Sé que te hizo mucho daño lo que estuve a punto de hacer con Gale pero no dejemos que eso afecte nuestro futuro, dejémoslo en el pasado. Espero que algún día lo olvidemos. La verdad es que me gustaste desde aquella vez en que me ayudaste con esos papeles.

Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para estar contigo. Un tiempo que llegue a pensar que nunca más iba a obtener.

—A eso era a lo que te referías cuando estábamos en el Capitolio —recordó.

—También te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, pero tú decidiste creer que me refería Madge.

—Y tú no me lo aclaraste. ¡Dejaste qué pensará lo peor!

Peeta rió.

—Así como planeaste que abusarías de mi durante los siguientes días.

—Debemos aclarar quién abuso de quién –se burló Peeta.

—¡Hey! Yo tengo un testigo —dijo mostrándole su reloj.

—Al igual que yo —dijo sacando el pin de la bolsa del pantalón.

—Me dijiste que era para la suerte. Y desde entonces la he tenido. Sobre todo contigo, mucha pero mucha suerte.

La beso con infinita ternura. Ella correspondió a su beso.

—Te quiero tanto, Peeta —miró el anochecer.

—Quiero que me prometas algo —Peeta la recostó sobre el frió piso.

—Lo que quieras —le pasó las manos por el cuello.

—La luna es hermosa está noche, como tú. Promete que si alguna vez tenemos dudas sobre cualquier cosa, saldremos aquí a aclarar las cosas.

—¿Y terminar haciendo el amor aquí? —dijo Katniss con una sonrisa, cuando Peeta comenzó a levantarle la blusa.

—Sí.

Ya no había mentiras.

La única verdad ahí era que ambos se querían y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí está!**

 **Ya ha terminado. ¿Les gusto? :)**

 **Como una vez aclaré tome la idea del libro de Michell Reid: de ahí usé algunos capítulos de la historia, que le cambie no mucho, únicamente lo escribí con el fin de entretener a otros y a mi misma, ya que en constante me imaginaba está historia.**

 **Gracias a todas las lectoras que la leyeron. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **Así como quiero decirles que estaré subiendo una que otra historia. Ya sean largas o cortas.**

 **Gracias por todos Favoritos, Follows y sus reviews. También a las lectoras anónimas: "X", "Missy", "Doremy", "Sammy", "Yessi", "Melani" y "Guest"**

 **¡Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
